o melhor presente
by LoveColt
Summary: Emilia faz aniversário de 27 anos, todos a consideram uma pessoa de personalidade forte mas o que muitos não sabem que dentro dela mora uma garota sensível e apaixonada. Decidida, resolve revelar seus sentimentos para a sua paixão misteriosa mas é surpreendida antes disso recebendo o melhor presente de sua vida. ps:eu realmente queria publicar no aniversario dela,mas não deu,sorry


Abraçada com suas pernas, sentia a areia esquentar sua pele, pois calor era intenso, mas ela não se importava. Tentando esquecer aquele sorriso que tanto a fazia sonhar com um monte de coisas, olhava para o belo por do sol que sem encontrava a poucos metros a sua frente. Hoje era dia de seu aniversário, mas mesmo assim Emilia se sentia estranha, nunca havia provado daquele sentimento antes, um sentimento que talvez nem ela mesma entendesse direito.

– Hey, emy estão chamando você para a festa. Era Bodie interrompendo seu devaneio peculiar. Emilia não gostava que a chamassem de "emy", mas não queria arrumar mais uma de suas confusões com Bodie. Embora não gostasse de comemorar se aniversário, ela não tinha escolha depois da DCI ter alugado uma pousada inteira apenas para fazer sua festa. Levantou-se, limpou a areia que havia ficado em sua roupa, e junto a ele caminhou até a pousada. Ao chegar deparou-se com uma incrível decoração (provavelmente feita por Miss Aubrey) em vermelho e branco, embora tudo tivesse um ar de festa infantil ela havia gostado.

[...]

Não demorou muito para as danças coreografadas começarem, afinal eram todos dançarinos. As músicas passavam, e todos percebiam a competitividade entre Emilia e Aubrey aumentar cada vez mais, mas antes que houvesse uma discussão Aubrey acabou indo dar uma volta para "_esfriar a cabeça_", afinal era aniversário de Emilia e todos tinham que colaborar inclusive Aubrey. Vendo a situação, Rasa levou Emilia até uma cadeira exatamente no centro da sala. Enquanto se sentava Emilia sentiu uma brisa fria percorrer por seu rosto, o que a deixou um pouco tensa. Todos se acomodaram nos lugares em volta, e começaram a retirar presentes de lugares escondidos.

Os primeiros a entregar algum presente foram Angel e Miss Aubrey. Curiosa Emilia desembrulhou cuidadosamente o pacote vermelho, se intrigando com o conteúdo. Era um pequeno chaveiro na forma de uma espiga de milho insinuando claramente uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto em relação ao seu nome. Todos estavam surpresos, e perante a expressão de Emilia, Aubrey gargalhava. Diante os vários olhares maldosos do outros agentes, aubrey retirou uma pequena caixinha preta do bolso e a entregou a Emilia.

- não agradeça. Aubrey revirava os olhos

- eu não vou. Emilia disparou de para ela.

Na caixinha preta havia um maravilhoso anel prateado com várias pedrinhas em volta.

[···]

Quase todos haviam entregado os presentes a Emilia, faltando apenas o presente mais esperado, o de Bodie. Não havia nada em suas mãos, ele apenas se aproximou e a abraçou. Aquele havia sido um abraço diferente, e por isso ela sentia que algo a mais estaria por vir.

[XXXX]

Já era meia noite e a festa havia acabado, todos haviam ido para seus quartos (exceto MacCoy, que havia ficado bêbado e dormia no sofá), sem saber o que fazer Emilia caminhou para fora da pousada e sentou se a beira da praia. A lua ficava ainda mais bela refletida nas águas, as estrelas eram azuis...

"_realmente lindas_" pensou. Sem se importar com sua roupa deitou-se na areia e observou as estrelas se apagarem uma a uma até a escuridão dominar por completo.

[...]

Ela sentia algo frio tocar seus pés, ainda esfregando os olhos ouviu uma voz que não lhe era estranha.

-Emilia acorde, quer morrer afogada?

-o que foi Angel, Aubrey expulsou você de novo?

Ela sentou se e reparou que a maré havia subido. Tirou seus sapatos molhados e caminhou uma pouco adiante até se sentar na areia seca.

- você sabe como ela é. Angel disse sentando se ao seu lado. E por alguns momentos o silêncio pairou entre eles.

- você gosta dele não é? Angel sorria.

Emilia não respondeu, deixando a questão no ar.

- Por que você não diz a ele?

- não gostaria de estragar anos de amizade com algo que… talvez seja apenas invenção da minha cabeça. Ela não queria, mas acabou soando ríspida.

- e se não fosse invenção, e ele sentisse o mesmo por você?Pense nisso.

Angel brinca com a areia como uma criança pequena, mas ao perceber que era observado por Emilia levantou se imediatamente e caminhou rumo à pousada.

Um pouco de esperança brilhou nos olhos de Emilia, decidida caminhou até o quarto que dividia com Bodie e lentamente abriu a porta. Bodie se encontrava deitado sobre a cama, de costas para a porta de modo com que Emilia não pudesse ver seu rosto. Ela se assustou a ver o relógio, passava das duas da manhã.

- hm… B está acordado? Emilia sussurrou, mas infelizmente não teve resposta.

- Emilia, o que você estava pensando? Que Bodie ficaria a madrugada inteira acordada esperando você…

- talvez eu estivesse. Ele disse com a voz rouca, ainda esfregando os olhos, nesse instante as bochechas de Emilia coraram.

-hm… B me desculpe, eu não queria… acordar você.

Ele fez gesto discreto para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado, e lhe entregou um pequeno envelope pardo.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos, mas ela desviou seu olhar para o envelope, se surpreendendo ao encontrar a caligrafia "_exagerada_" de Bodie no papel.

"_gostaria de encontrar algo para descrever o que está acontecendo, o que eu sinto por você é inexplicável emy, é tão… forte, chegou a hora e eu preciso dizer que, o que eu sinto por você é tão exagerado quanto a minha letra, o que eu sinto é… amor, simplesmente amor. _

_Te AMO , B_"

Aquilo havia sido uma surpresa, uma ótima surpresa pra Emilia.

- eu também amo você. Ela sussurrou baixinho,como se não acreditasse.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele se aproximou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dela deixando escapar um forte sentimento que ficara guardado por anos. E talvez fosse por esse beijo "_exagerado_" que Emilia considerasse essa uma das melhores noites de sua vida.


End file.
